


A lovely night

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Kissing, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Secret Crush, This Is STUPID, Three-act play (only looks like it)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Summary: 假的三幕剧 格式都不是剧本格式 随便看看 2018年5月写的 当时thatcher的露脸菁英还没有出 文内角色和现在育碧的人设有所偏差请注意喜欢请给我评论:)
Relationships: Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Seamus "Sledge" Cowden, Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 3





	A lovely night

**Author's Note:**

> 假的三幕剧 格式都不是剧本格式 随便看看 2018年5月写的 当时thatcher的露脸菁英还没有出 文内角色和现在育碧的人设有所偏差请注意  
> 喜欢请给我评论:)

**第一幕 谢默思·考登(Sledge)的房间**

房门紧闭着，两个高大的男人站在房间中央，空气十分沉默。身着深蓝色制服的男人走向靠近墙边一侧的酒柜，这酒柜是木质的，约半人高，可开合的顶板上搁着两只玻璃杯。

“请坐，吉尔斯。”酒柜旁的男人拿起玻璃杯，朝房间中另一个人示意，“白兰地？”

吉尔斯似乎刚从某些思绪中抽离出来，他迟缓地靠进沙发里，点头道：“好的，来一杯吧，”停顿几秒后，他又低声说道，“是个好主意。”

空气再度沉默了。吉尔斯把胳膊搭在沙发的扶手上，打量起谢默思的房间。酒柜的斜对角是一个被漆成奶油绿的双门衣柜，看起来像五十年代的遗物。南面的墙壁上嵌着一面窗户，窗户下有一张写字台，桌面上叠放着几张报告。角落里有张单人床，床单是白色的，一条毛毯斜着铺在上面，有一个角垂到了地面。

他已经尽量收敛目光，使自己看上去礼貌一些，但显然并不是很成功。谢默思朝他走过来的脚步缓慢而滞重。他接过那杯酒的时候碰到了对方的手指，那双他熟悉的手仍保持着不可思议的沉稳。吉尔斯低下头摇晃酒杯，谢默思则在他对面的单人沙发里落座，他靠进椅背的身体是紧绷的。

“我猜你不是特意来找我喝酒的，”谢默思努力软化他的高地口音，使他的法国朋友可以更清楚地理解他的意思，“所以，你遇上什么麻烦了吗？”

“麻烦——没有，不是关于那些，”吉尔斯从酒液荡起的波纹中抽回视线，谢默思感觉到他的注意力逐渐集中在自己身上，“我想谈谈那天晚上的事。”

谢默思·考登不知道自己在那一刻露出了怎样的表情，也许他什么表情也没表现出来，但法国人开始紧张起来。尽管吉尔斯仍旧稳妥地坐着，声音像他对新兵们发号施令时一般坚定，但谢默思还是能辨别出他的异常。

“我很抱歉。”他的眼神很诚恳。

“为了什么，”谢默尔感到胃里有东西在爬，“你没有什么需要道歉的，吉尔斯。”

“你离开之前，我们喝的太多了，”吉尔斯小心翼翼措辞的样子让他不适应，“那之后——之后发生的一切，那本不应该发生。”

“那让你觉得不舒服了？无意冒犯，但我记得——”

“我的性取向？老天，不是这个原因。”

“我可以听听别的。”

“你当时不清醒，谢默思，你和每一个祝酒的人跳舞——”

“一个快乐的聚会，我想念朱利安的派。”

“你吻了我。”

——是的。

“如果是别人，朱利安、古斯塔夫，甚至是艾曼纽，你都可能会做同样的事，考登，你喝多了。”

吉尔斯在用拙劣的技巧疏远他，他不安的样子甚至有点可爱。谢默思饶有兴致地看着。吉尔斯·图雷总是稳重而从容，身为他的长官时，他严苛又威严，甚至有点不近人情。除了那次意外，他还是第一次看到吉尔斯的动摇。就像一面坚实的盾牌上的裂缝。

“吉尔斯，”谢默思叹了口气，“你在浪费时间。”

法国人的表情突然僵住了，他像是突然意识到了什么，露出有些难过又好笑的表情，“看来是只有我在做傻事。”他端起玻璃杯喝掉了剩下的白兰地，用手指摩挲着冰凉的杯壁，“如果这对你来说只是性——”

“图雷长官，我和很多人跳舞，但我只吻了你。”谢默思打断了他，他的声音听起来总是那么年轻，吉尔斯朝他看过去，英国人的眼睛在灯光下遥望着他，如同那晚一样。几乎是瞬间，他又要循着旧路踏入同样的陷阱。

吉尔斯自然明白谢默思在说什么，但他不能确定，他还有一些事情没弄明白。

“你崇拜你的上级，谢默思，也许你——”

“我也尊敬麦克·贝克，但我不会跟他上床。”

不用说的更清楚了，吉尔斯从未像这一刻这么讨厌英国人的拐弯抹角。

谢默思的步伐依旧缓慢，但吉尔斯注意到他的身体不再紧绷了，当他们的距离被逐渐缩近，吉尔斯尝到了沾染着浓烈的苏格兰威士忌烟熏焦香的吐息，像火一样点燃了他的舌尖，掠去他的呼吸。

**第二幕 詹姆斯·波特(Smoke)的房间**

突然响起的敲门声在夜深人静的时刻显得急促而突兀。这恼人的声响并没有持续多久便停了下来，詹姆斯·波特的身影从门后显露出来——他的头发乱糟糟的，但却很清醒。看清敲门的人，他几乎是立刻警惕起来，“发生什么了吗，长官？”

“我的房间有一场地震。”

出现在门外的是麦克·贝克，与白天截然不同，此刻的他穿着印满红襟鸟图案的睡衣和睡裤，头上还带着睡帽，唯一没让他威严尽失的只有他依旧凶狠而低沉的声音，似乎因为困倦而变得更加凶狠而低沉了。

“你做噩梦了吗，老兄，”詹姆斯似乎松了口气，“需要我唱摇篮曲给你听吗？”

“唱给自己听吧，小子。”麦克突然抓住了詹姆斯的前襟，那只手像鹰爪一样有力且无法逃脱。詹姆斯在一瞬间感觉他脖子上正套着一根绞刑犯的套锁，因为麦克的拉扯突然绞紧了。他挣扎着试图摆脱对方的钳制并尝试搞清楚这是怎么一回事，“麦克，你是在梦游吗？这里可不是仙境，就算是找兔子洞你也应该去马克的房间！”

不过没过多久，扭打和吵闹都暂时平息了下来，因为麦克·贝克除了把他从房间里拽出来扔到走廊上之外没再有其他令人费解的举动，年长的准尉甚至开始用难得一见的口吻平和地道：“听着，詹姆斯，我知道你可以很好地解决这些麻烦事，你一直是我的第一人选。”

“——我的荣幸，长官。”詹姆斯·波特对突如其来的肯定感到措手不及，但同时，他也敏锐地察觉到了，“什么麻烦事？”

房门在他眼前轰然关闭，伴随一声锁舌咬合的细响，像一个骗局被揭露时咧开的微笑。

“麦克，你他妈的到底在搞什么鬼？”

詹姆斯·波特，只穿着一件睡袍，光着脚站在走廊的地板上，夜晚冰凉的空气包围了他所有裸露出的皮肤。他徒劳地敲着自己房间的门，后知后觉地预见到了自己下半夜的悲惨遭遇。

“你的房间被征用了。”麦克·贝克的声音从门内透出来，经过门板扭曲的宣告听上去阴险而狡诈。

“可恶——”他从牙缝里挤出一句咒骂，和攥紧的拳头一起砸到了那扇今晚本不应该被打开的门上。

**第三幕 马克·R·钱德尔(Mute)的房间**

年轻人还穿着在实验室的制服，袖子卷到手肘，他带着一副眼镜，指尖还夹着铅笔。马克·钱德尔无声的注视让詹姆斯感到芒刺在背。他仍然光着脚，但肩上多了一条毯子——幸好那个老家伙还有点良心地没有锁门，他在麦克的房间里游荡的时候终于明白了今晚这场闹剧的原因：那的确是一场地震。隔壁谢默思房间传来的震动使得麦克在隔开两个空间的那面墙上挂着的地图和勋章都在摇晃。詹姆斯在他上司逃离的床铺上坐了一会儿，还是决定离开这个是非之地。即使他可以忍受这个震感，但从隔壁传来的声响可不适合助眠。

最终，除了柜子里的一条毯子外，这个房间没有再为他提供任何帮助。詹姆斯裹着那条毯子沿着走廊继续移动，武器室和储藏间没有任何地方可以让他躺下，他甚至到冷藏室附近去转了一圈，除了被扑面而来的寒气冲了一脸，他没有任何有用的收获。实验室里有张像解剖台一样的铁桌，他把那些搁置在上面的电路板拨到一边，缩着身体躺了上去。过了五分钟，除了脊背和后脑被硌得生疼，他还感到冷，于是像复生的尸体一样僵硬地坐起来，考虑着要不要干脆回麦克的房间去。权衡利弊间，他在铁桌上不舒服地挪动了一下，似乎碰掉了什么东西。詹姆斯循声爬下桌子，俯身把它捡起来——那是马克的护目镜。

也许他可以借用马克房间里的沙发，这是他眼下唯一的希望了。

马克·钱德尔正在整理实验数据，马吕斯在昨天的作战中发现了一组关于干扰器的异常参数，需要他进行调查修复。情况比他预料中要复杂一点，不过不是什么棘手的问题。他静静地记录下那些数字，把报告敲打在表格里，按下发送键后，才分开心思去注意在门口徘徊的脚步声。为节省猜测的时间，他直接打开了房门。詹姆斯·波特就像个醉酒后迷路的花花公子一样出现在门口，他赤着脚，头发凌乱，丝绸睡袍外裹着一层毯子。“晚上好亲爱的，”他打招呼的样子也像喝醉了，“介意我借住一晚吗？”

马克睿智的头脑在快速运转之后得出了结论，他直接关上了门，然后拿上睡衣去了浴室。在空勤团的同僚中，他最不擅长应付这家伙。在无数不重样的玩笑话中，他永远辩识不出哪几句“我的男孩”是发自真心的。

他的直觉总是亮着红灯，告诉他这些只是不实数据，应该直接被过滤清除。但马克还是疏忽了，他不是机器，所以当他再次打开门，看到靠着门口席地而坐的男人绿眼睛里展现出惊喜的光芒之后，他犯错了。

但年轻人还不知道，这只是他今夜犯的第一个错。

“为什么你的房间里没有沙发，麦克那个老家伙欺负你？”

“……我不用，”马克对詹姆斯的无礼感到惊讶，他酝酿了一下措辞，“送给考登先生了。”

“如果这个房间里没有沙发，我该如何借用呢？”詹姆斯环视了一圈房间，他看到书架，许多的电子工程学著作被整齐地摆好——哈，学术派。他心想。“这听起来像个悖论，也许你有好主意，小天才。”

马克·钱德尔沉默了。他没来得及吹干的头发贴在额头上，使他看上去更年轻了。他摩挲着自己的条纹睡衣，犹豫地抿了抿嘴唇。

詹姆斯·波特突然像被泼了一盆冷水，他感觉自己像个混蛋。他在等待答案的时候把目光集中到马克身上，才注意到年轻人眼中的疲惫，他安静时的小动作就像在忍耐。这不是马克所期待的造访，一个恼人的、聒噪的、自以为是的家伙，自己破坏了马克宝贵的夜晚。

他应该回到实验室那张铁桌上去，或者忍受一下谢默思搞出的动静，或者干脆把自己房间的门炸开，然后被麦克揍一顿。总之，他不能继续留在这儿，马克也许不会拒绝，但他意识到自己或许搞砸了，他试着想象了一下马克冷静的双眼可能会表现出的疏远和厌恶——詹姆斯感到不适，他无法呼吸。

“抱歉，我该走——”

“你可以睡我的床。”马克·钱德尔突兀地说道。

詹姆斯肯定自己听错了，他停下向房门口移动的步伐，惊疑地回望向说话的人。

马克叹了口气，“你可以睡我的床。”

这是他今夜犯的第二个错。

马克是个高个子，他的单人小床盛他一人还算有所空余，但两个成年男人并排躺下就略显拥挤。马克不得不紧紧贴住墙壁，好给詹姆斯多留出一丝位置。

关灯之后，詹姆斯一直背冲他侧躺着，没有说话。马克不太适应这么安静的詹姆斯，他也侧过身，和对方保持一样的姿势。詹姆斯的丝绸睡袍在黑暗中反射出一点暗淡的光泽。

“马克，”詹姆斯的声音低哑，像是喃喃自语，“你可以拒绝我的。”

这句话沉入黑暗里，连空气中泛起的细小涟漪都逐渐回复平静时，也没有响起回应。马克睡着了，他想，于是下意识地往床的边缘挪动了一点。突然，他感到一只手臂环上他的腰把他拉离了那道边缘，马克的声音几乎贴着他的耳边，“我知道，”他的气息和心跳清晰地传过来，“小心。”

詹姆斯的身体有些发冷，马克猜测他大概在楼道里晃荡了很久，于是他没有放手。紧挨在他怀里的男人比他看上去要矮小，他安静地被拥抱的背影看上去那么无害。马克在黑夜和疲惫的掩护下放松了警惕，他因詹姆斯近在咫尺的呼吸声而感到安定。

这是他今夜的第三个错。

阵阵困意袭来，他在意识模糊间感觉詹姆斯翻了个身。“……和谢默思谈谈，”熟悉的低沉的嗓音像在唱一支断断续续的摇篮曲，“不能给麦克开门……”在他完全陷入睡梦之前，他感到一个轻柔的吻落在他的额头上，仿佛最后一个乐句的终章。

“晚安……我的男孩。”

**谢幕**

**感谢观赏**


End file.
